Delírios de uma adolescente
by we're-bad
Summary: O que toda garota quer? Uma tatuagem, viver loucamente na estrada com sua moto, ser rebelde, ter o garoto que se ama. Renesmee quer Jacob. Mas nem tudo aquilo que queremos pode ser nosso, certo? Errado. Tudo o que Renesmee quer, ela consegue.


**PRÓLOGO**

_Você sabe que eu poderia usar alguém_

_Alguém como você, tudo que você sabe, e como você fala_

_Amantes incontáveis e disfarçados na rua!_

Era a minha festa de dezesseis anos. A maioria das meninas prefere os debutes dos quinze, mas eu não trocaria nenhum churrasco por um vestido de seda, _jamais_.

Estava tendo uma daquelas experiências fora do corpo, estava em mim, ao mesmo tempo era um mero observador do espetáculo. Podia ver a correria de tia Alice e minha mãe, as risadas perto da churrasqueira de meu avô Charlie, seu amigo Bill e seu filho Jacob. Meus tios chegando atrasados com uma Jane eufórica e uma Bree tentando me tirar do transe.

Elas pareciam curiosas e na expectativa. Foi então que eu voltei a mim, num estalo, olhando ao redor e sorrindo feito uma palhaça. Era meu aniversário de dezesseis e eu havia feito uma tatuagem, o barulhinho da máquina zuniu na minha cabeça, enquanto Bree e Jane me arrastavam para um canto.

– Doeu? – Perguntou Bree curiosa.

– Lógico que doeu estúpida. – Jane tendia a ser muito brusca, embora defendesse a nos duas com unhas e dentes. – Mostre logo!

Ela cochichou, olhando para os lados, tomando cuidado para que meu pai não pousasse seus olhos observadores em nós. Fiz "shi" com o dedo e as arrestei para dentro, fazendo um trem de três. Subimos pela escada e nos tranquei em meu quarto, sorri vitoriosa e erguei uma sobrancelha. Virei e puxei meu longo cabelo cobre, expondo minha nuca para as meninas.

– Ficou tão linda! – Bree vibrou, aproximando-se e pondo a mão no plástico filme que a cobria.

– Acho que vou querer uma também. – Assoviou Jane.

A tatuagem, que havia sido muito bem pensada e escolhida, era uma lua cheia e de dentro dela a cabeça de um lobo uivando. Todos sabiam meu amor por estes animais selvagens, muito embora houvesse segundas intenções. Mas isso não importava e a ignorância das minhas melhores amigas me poupava perguntas, então eu deixava assim.

– Fiz em Seattle. Se meu pai souber – Chiei baixinho, eu havia feito. Ele não havia me impedido. – E ficou lindo, não é? Daqui um mês volto para retocar!

– E quem te levou?

– Nahuel.

– Eu pensei que vocês tinham terminado. – Jane sabia ser um pé no saco, ás vezes. Eu sabia que ela estava certa, mas revirei os olhos e me esquivei da pergunta.

– A festa é minha, deixe-me ser uma ótima anfitriã, vamos.

x.x.x.x.x.

Alguns convidados ainda chegavam, a festa havia começado às 17h e em Forks nesse horário o templo nublado já dava ar de noite. Nosso quintal estava coberto de lona, por todo lado, impedindo uma surpresa pouco bem vinda. Havia carne, bebidas e uma macarronada deliciosa que minha mãe havia feito. Era um banquete, um simples, mas era. Eu adorava essas reuniões em que todos viam. Até minha avó Renée tinha comparecido com seu marido Phill.

Claire, nossa amiga que já estava na faculdade, também tinha tirado o final de semana em seu estágio. Ela namorava Quill já tinha um ano e meio, apesar da diferença de idades deles. Leah e Seth haviam chegado, assim como Sam e Emily. Seth me deu um abraço de urso esmagador, ele era alto e sorridente, tinha vinte e seis anos e era um doce de pessoa. Parecia mais um menino do que um homem.

– Nessie! – Ele jogou ainda me esmagando. – Tão linda, daqui um tempo já estará indo comigo aos bares.

– Estou fazendo dezesseis, Seth. Não vinte e um.

– Que seja. – Ele disse, bagunçando meu cabelo. – Você sempre será o monstro do lago Ness.

– Não seja chato.

Tentei abanar a mão dele da minha cabeça o que foi inútil, estava sendo feita de escoro descaradamente na minha festa de aniversário. Leah bufou me salvando do folgado do irmão dela, nos nunca fomos muita intimas. Leah era uma pessoa reservada, de olhar duro e poucas palavras. Eu não simpatizava com ela, mas tampouco a desprezava. Sua presença era apenas... Nula. Como a Suíça.

– Não seja mal-educado, Seth. – Ela começou, com aquela voz grossa e rouca que possuía. – De o presente a ela e pare de importuná-la.

– Um presente? – Meus olhos brilharam, eu estava brincando. Presentes eram bons, mas ganhar coisas, em geral, me deixava constrangida. No ponto de obrigação de devolver a altura.

– Espero que você supere o presente do ano passado Seth. – Jane começou, ela implicava com Seth desde que eu a conhecia.

– E será! – Nem havia dado moral para minha prima, ele havia se habituado tanto que costumava ignorar. – Jacob me ajudou. Mas na hora da entrega você vai ver. – Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e se despediu levando Leah com ele.

– Coitadinha. – Bree murmurou. – É tão apaixonada por Sam...

– Não comece Bree. Amores impossíveis são seu fraco, mas Sam é casado e Leah tem que seguir em frente.

– Não seja tão má.

– Estou sendo realista.

– Terminaram a argumentação? – Falei.

Bree era muito parecida com tia Alice, acreditava em amores verdadeiros e tinha uma veia para o drama, adorava amores impossíveis. Por isso lia tanto Romeu e Julieta. Enquanto Jane comparava-se com tia Rosalie, era realista e bruta, tendia a ter uma sinceridade absoluta – ou implicância. Era algo adaptável, conforme a pessoa.

x.x.x.x.x.

Todos me parabenizavam como era de praxe. E assim cada um foi se acomodando com seus grupos, conversas simultâneas acontecendo ao som de Kings of Lion, minha banda favorita.

Comemos um bolo gigantesco. De morango e amora, minhas frutas favoritas. Mamãe abriu espaço para a hora do presente, reunindo todo mundo – não era uma festa tão_ grande_ assim –, o meu momento constrangedor. Falar o presente de quarenta pessoas, um por cada um, não é legal, até porque abriria tudo só horas mais tarde, mas teve aquela mesa, de lado, para todo deixar os presentes ali. Mas teve esse... Oh deus, teve esse que não poderia esperar. As 20h da noite eu ganhei uma moto! Uma moto de Jacob e Seth. Era _a _moto. Uma CBX 750F. Eu não entendia muito de motos, mas tinha uma irresistível tara pelos seus modelos!

Era um modelo antigo, mas havia sido toda renovada por Jacob e Seth, não dei conta e soltei um gritinho. De longe já via o rosto franzido do meu pai, sua boca louca para me gritar um não, mas as mãos de mamãe o detinham, aquele amor por motos vinha dela e seus olhos brilhavam tanto quanto os meus. Tia Rosalie, porém era um furacão que não podia ser detido.

– Ficou doida, seu cão pulguento? É lógico que Nessie não pode andar nesse monstro!

– Ah, não seja chata loira. Ela vai tirar a habilitação daqui pouco tempo, do que adianta senão tem um automóvel?

– Sem brigas. – Tia Alice interveio, com medo de que eles se atracassem como cão e gato. – Você consegue andar nela, Nessie querida?

– Claro que sim! – Comentei sorridente.

Era vermelha e branca, esperando por mim, me chamando. Abracei Seth e então Jacob, me demorando um pouco mais nele.

– Bem que eu poderia fazer um teste drive agora, não é mamãe? – Pedi com olhos de filhote. – Por favor.

– Só se Jacob for com você. Vai andar nela só depois de conseguir a habilitação.

– Só uma voltinha, Nessie.

– Pode ser!

– Voltem logo.

Meu pai adicionou, precisando dar a última palavra. Aquilo não me desanimou, dei a ele um grande sorriso, um sorriso de vitória. Peguei os capacetes, desfiz o grande laço vermelho e fui dar uma volta na minha CBX 750F com o amor da minha vida.

Não que todo mundo soubesse daquilo. Mas talvez os mais observadores, eu era boa em esconder ou fazer parecer um amor pré-adolescente de encanto passageiro. Mas não era assim, eu não era assim. Estava apaixonada por Jacob desde os meus treze anos, sendo que me dei conta nessa idade. Eu não sei quando ou como eu me apaixonei, mas desde que me conheço por gente grande Jacob tem estado em minha vida, com seu jeito caloroso. É impossível não amá-lo.

Talvez sempre fosse aquele amor platônico, unilateral. Meu coração se apertou. Jacob estava a quilômetros de distancia do meu alcance, muito embora meus braços estivessem ali, circundando sua cintura. Meus pais haviam me dito com dezoito anos. Uma gravidez imprevista; casaram-se às pressas e então eu vim! É uma história muito comum, acredite.

Jacob sempre foi o melhor amiga da minha mãe, mas nunca se deu muito bem com o meu pai. Nunca entendi porque, ele se dava bem com a maioria das pessoas, menos com Rosalie e meu pai. Até Jane que conseguia ser intragável gostava dele. Ou o considerava uma pessoa simpática. O maior problema, além de ser melhor amigo da minha mãe, e seu pai ser melhor amigo do meu avô, era a nossa diferença de idade. Jacob tinha trinta e dois anos. Dois a menos que meus pais. E então todo o tabu. Seria egoísta dizer que o meu medo não é por mim? Talvez eu não desse o passo por ele, sim, ele... O quão horrível seria descobrir que a garotinha que você viu crescer ter desejos lascivos por você?

Muita coisa acontecendo. Então, talvez com os meus dezoito anos.

– Mais rápido Jacob! – Gritei por entre o vento, a moto já em uma velocidade louca.

– Devagar Nessie! Desse jeito cairemos... Hei, hei! Não se levante, menina doida.

Mas eu me levantei e ele riu, eu ri. A velocidade foi diminuindo, até ele dar a volta, gritei pra parar e desci antes mesmo da moto desligada. Ele gritou algo, mas nem ouvi. Não queria ouvir, só queria olhar pra ele e beijá-lo, mostrar minha admiração, meu amor guardado, minha tatuagem e gritar que eu o amava, mas nada daquilo aconteceria. Dancei na ponta do asfalto, rodando meu corpo, vendo ele de braços cruzados, escorado na moto, com a pele morena, os dentes brancos os olhos escuros me observando, sorrindo. Você me quer? Queria perguntar e ouvir um sim, mas o medo da rejeição sempre é mais forte.

Levantei meu dedo indicador, chamando-o enquanto pulava nada lindo, nada sensual, puramente inocente e por isso ele veio e me pegou, me levantou e abraçou por isso ele me tocou. Eu era uma vaca egoísta, eu nunca conseguiria guardar aquilo tudo comigo. Por isso eu o beijei. Apoiei minhas mãos em seus ombros, suas mãos nas minhas costas me segurando, sorri antes de beijá-lo e ele sorriu de volta e antes que aquilo parecesse romântico demais para uma amizade, beijei-o.

E aqueles lábios entreabertos me receberam, com seus olhos, provavelmente, arregalados. Beijei-o como Nahuel me ensinou, louca para ele me ensinar como gostava, invadi-o sem pedir. Senti o gosto de carne assada e cerveja, o senti me recebendo, aprofundando o beije, apertando minhas costas, mordendo meus lábios, puxando cada vez mais perto. Brinquei com sua língua e ele com a minha, esse era, sem dúvida, meu melhor presente de aniversário, não a moto, não a tatuagem, mas isto.

_Sex On Fire _começou a tocar e eu queria rir, porque era tudo aquilo que eu queria que o nosso sexo pegasse fogo. Mas ele não. Aquela música fui um baque em Jacob que me soltou e eu quase caí, estatelada no chão. Talvez eu devesse ter lágrimas nos meus olhos, mas a chamada de mamãe querendo que eu voltasse para uma festa cheia de pessoas me impediu de lacrimejar e perguntar desconsoladoramente porque tudo havia acabado tão repentinamente. Três minutos que nunca aconteceram.

– Vamos voltar. – Eu disse, assumindo o controle. – Eu vou pilotando!

– Nessie... – Ele começou, segurando meu braço, falando manso.

– Eu sei. – Disse com a voz tremula. Eu sei. – Só me deixe ir pilotando.

Um silêncio caiu sobre nós, antes dele assentir e eu voltar pilotando. Afinal, eu tinha uma festa me esperando.


End file.
